


Treats of the Night

by Archer973



Series: Drift Comfort [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inappropriate Kitchen Activities, Poor Amara, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: Jake and Nate's nightly ice cream date becomes a test of wills
Relationships: Nate Lambert/Jake Pentecost
Series: Drift Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537207
Kudos: 114





	Treats of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless fluff, I have no excuse, takes place the night of the previous installment, so may want to read that first.

The kitchens after ten was one of Jake's favorite places to be. After the hustle of the day and whatever world-ending crisis they had had to deal with, the silence of the dark rooms was a welcome respite. It also didn't hurt that there was both beer and ice cream there.

“You want some?” Jake asked, not needing to look over his shoulder to know that Nate was there. The drift bond between them was humming, a pleasant vibration in his mind.

“Sure,” Nate said, coming around the table and sitting on one of the stools, facing Jake where he stood in front of the freezer. “Just take it easy on the toppings.”

“You leave my toppings alone,” Jake retorted, turning to glare at Nate, who was grinning unrepentantly. He was also still wearing Jake's shirt.

Jake turned quickly back around, pretending he was searching for the beer. The sight of Nate in his shirt... not only was it strangely hot, but it also reminded him of exactly _why_ Nate was wearing his clothes and not his own, which was not helpful if he wanted to avoid getting a stiffie in the damn kitchen.

“Need some help?” Nate asked quietly, _right behind_ Jake. Jake jumped, whipping around and glaring at Nate, though the look was somewhat spoiled by the fact that his heart rate had tripled. Nate just grinned at him, leaning into him. Jake caught his breath as their chests pressed together. Nate's eyes never left his and Jake had a moment of feeling rather like a teenager waiting for their first kiss. Then Nate drew back, two bottles of beer in his hand. Shaking them slightly at Jake, Nate retreated back to the table, smirking as Jake tried to remember how to breathe.

“C'mon, Pentecost,” Nate said, grinning as he sat back down on the stool, legs splayed, and popped the cap off his beer. “Dish up the ice cream before it melts.” Jake regarded Nate for a moment. Gone was the uptight ranger. In his place was a relaxed, confident man who was basically daring Jake to touch him. And oh did Jake _want _to touch him. He wanted to bury his finger in that soft hair and yank Nate down for a kiss, he wanted to press him back against the counter and grind against the long line of his body. He wanted to continue what they had started this morning, and Nate, damn him, knew it.

Closing the freezer door, Jake walked over to the table, moving right in between Nate's sprawled legs. Nate watched him as he came, grinning over his beer. Jake stopped just short of touching Nate, though he could feel the heat radiating off the other man's body, he was so close. Never breaking eye contact, Jake leaned forward. Nate tilted his head up, lips parting ever so slightly. Jake leaned just a few inches closer... and grabbed the bowls that had been sitting behind Nate.

Drawing back, Jake raised his eyebrow at Nate, a grin of his own breaking out across his face as he saw Nate swallow, his eyes tracking Jake's lips as Jake moved away. Rather pleased with himself, Jake set the bowls and ice cream down on the table a foot or so from Nate and began diligently scooping their frozen treat out of the carton, pretending not to notice that Nate was watching his every move.

“Whipped cream?” Jake asked, holding the can up for Nate to see. Nate didn't say anything, just stood and came over, taking the can from Jake's hand. He sprayed a conservative amount into both bowls then, never looking away from Jake, scooped some up on his finger and popped it into his mouth. Jake just about broke then, but he had spent years resisting the thought of Nate Lambert and dammit, he wasn't going to cave that easy.

That was until Nate scooped up another dollop of whipped cream and smeared it across Jake's neck.

“Oops,” he said, grinning, not sorry in the least. Jake stared at him, the whipped cream cold on his neck. Had Nate just...?

“Let me get that for you,” Nate said, his voice dropping lower than Jake had ever heard it. Stepping up, Nate pressed into Jake, pinning him between the table and Nate's warm body. Then he ducked his head down and _licked_ the side of Jake's neck.

It was then that Jake decided winning their impromptu little contest of wills _really_ wasn't worth it. Groaning, he wrapped his arms around Nate, one hand burying in his hair, the other trying to slide beneath his shirt, though the motion was foiled by the fact that Nate still had his shirt tucked into his pants, damn him.

Jake knew that Nate was grinning triumphantly, but he really didn't care. Instead he ducked his head and proceeded to give Nate a taste of his own medicine, kissing and licking along the long line of Nate's neck. Nate groaned, pressing tighter against Jake, letting him know that Jake hadn't been the only one fighting to keep the line of his trousers intact. Jake grinned into the soft skin of Nate's neck, then pressed his teeth ever so gently into the juncture between neck and shoulder.

The response was instantaneous. Nate's hips jerked, pressing their groins together with wonderful friction, and he cursed, hand that was wrapped around Jake's bicep tightening. Jake did it again, adding a bit of suction, and Nate practically crushed him against the table. Then he went pliant in Jake's arms, leaning against him, head tilted to the side, giving Jake unrestricted access to his neck.

Jake took full advantage of it, biting and kissing his way up Nate's neck until he could reach his mouth. Then he caught Nate in a deep, passionate kiss, hand that was still in Nate's hair pressing the other man down to him. Nate responded eagerly, pressing his whole body into Jake's, hands rucking up Jake's shirt so he could press them against Jake's bare skin.

“What the – oh, seriously guys, _again?_”

Jake and Nate jumped apart like scalded cats, whipping around so that they could see the door. Amara stood there, dressed for sleep, hand clapped over her eyes, though she was peaking out through her fingers with one eye so that she could glare at them.

“Smallie, what the hell are you doing here?” Jake demanded, moving so that he was sure the table was covering him from waist down. He watched Nate do the same thing, which made him rather pleased, even though at the moment his biggest concern was the cadet glaring at him from the entrance to the kitchen. “Kitchen is off-limits, especially at night.”

“Doesn't seem to stop you two,” Amara retorted, dropping her hand now that he and Nate were standing a foot or so from each other. “I couldn't sleep, so I came down to get some food. Now I'm pretty sure I will never eat again, seeing as you two have _defiled_ the kitchen. At least you guys weren't naked this time.”

“We weren't naked last time!” Jake argued, though he realized that she had no way of knowing that, with the way the sheet had been covering them. “Also, you can't just wander about the compound at night. Get your ass back to bed!”

“No way, if I leave, god knows what you two will do on the table!” Amara replied, crossing her arms firmly across her thin chest. “My food is prepared there!”

“We're not going to –” Jake started, but Nate cut him off.

“Cadet Namani has a point. We should _all_ head back to our rooms.”

Amara looked at Nate suspiciously, but he had his best stern Ranger Lambert face on, so she sighed and nodded in agreement. Then her eyes traveled down his neck and a huge grin split across her face.

“Sure thing, Ranger Hickey,” she said cheerfully, then turned and bolted out of the room, her laughter trailing behind her like a ghost. Nate looked after her, confused. Then, realizing what she had said, he brought his hand up to his neck and gently touched the spot Jake had so gleefully pillage. Jake followed the touch and realized that there was already a bruise starting to form.

“Damn,” he said, grinning at Nate. “You bruise easy, white boy.” Nate glared at him, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Stepping closer to Jake, Nate used his height advantage to tilt Jake's neck up almost painfully and kiss him soundly.

“C'mon,” he said, pulling back and grinning at Jake's slack expression. “Let's head back to my room.”

“Your room?” Jake repeated, surprised.

“Of course,” Nate replied evenly, turning and walking towards the kitchen door, then saying over his shoulder. “It seems only fair for you to be wearing something that says 'Lambert' on it tomorrow, after all.”

Jake stood there, Nate's words bouncing around in his skull. Then, grinning, he walked quickly after his old friend. After all, he rather liked the idea of spending the day with Nate's name on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering writing another chapter for this and bumping the rating up, but for the moment I consider it done. Also may write another part of the series, though it would focus more on Amara and Jinhai (my other Pacific Rim ship). Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this nonsense, comments are love and thanks for reading. Cheers!


End file.
